characterstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ce-Ael
A warrior, of both physical combat and intellect, Ce-Ael is a Half-Kree Hybrid who inhabits Earth as a regular human. Her intelligence and physical appearance differ highly from those around her almost to the point where it is openly noticeable. She is an inventor, a researcher and a programmer who thrives on intelligence. Her overall goal is to ensure Earth, her home, stays untouched from catastrophic occurrences by intergalactic beings. Appearance With skin a shade lighter than that of other Wakandans, Ce-Ael, is no less than those whom she grew up with. Big natural curls with volume that almost appears tampered with and length that travels to the bottom of her ribcage in curls. Her hair is one of her most noticeable features, especially with shrinkage of over 12cm in length. Due to her genetics, Ce-Ael is blemish free and scar free. Ce-Ael's eyes are another feature in which take everyone by shock; they are dark purple like a galaxy with multi-coloured highlights framed with long dark lashes. She has high cheekbones and a slim face to compliment her slim and muscular frame. Her attire of choice differs depending on the situation she is faced with, but she is known to have a piece in her ear much like that of a bluetooth piece. She sports several bands on her wrist as well, which allow her to stay connected to the technology around her and those on Planet Hala. Disposition Ce-Ael has a very collected attitude, rarely allowing her emotions to get in the way of business; a means of a warrior mentality drilled into her from a young age. This engrained attitude comes across as arrogant, self-centred and quite rough around the edges. She has been known to warm up to few and far throughout her life, this side of her is very rare and Ce-Ael is known to have quite the humour. Due to her upbringing, Ce-Ael has long since been welcomed into the Elite ranks of the Wakandan heirachy, though her role is within the tech-development section. With her training in the background, Ce-Ael also doubles as a bodyguard if required but she has long since left the heart of Wakanda for it to be followed through. Through her upbringing, Ce-Ael has also learnt to contain her temper which is known to be explosive at times; she rarely acts on her emotions without logical intent. Intelligence is something Ce-Ael thrives on, her own curiosity to know things is what drives her. For this woman, her whole world revolves around knowing everything she can and with her life span she has the time to. In her years of life, both on Earth and on Hala, Ce-Ael is fluent in many languages along with her mother tongue, Kree, isiXhosa and English; such as Old Latin, Chinese (most dialects), Russian, Greek, German, Italian, French and many more. Ce-Ael is one of few to openly stand up to other intergalactic races who wish to harm her home and those inhabiting it with her, Earth. Physiology (definition. the branch of biology that deals with the normal functions of living organisms and their parts.) OVERVIEW Kree, also known as Blue Angels or Kreepers are a primarily blue-skinned humanoid race of extraterrestrial beings that hail from the planet Hala, in the Pama System located in the large Large Magellanic Cloud. They are technologically advanced and extremely militaristic, conquering every world in their galaxy; forming the Kree Empire. Outwardly the Kree resemble humans, with little exception through skin color or modified genetics. Denser skin with increase muscles flexibility gives the Kree endurance, durability, and stamina-- twice the level of humans. They also have "duplicates" of several internal organs, and usually require more nitrogen to breathe comfortably on earth. Kree physiology originally developed through heavier gravity, higher nitrogen-to-oxygen air content, and a form of dependency centred around the Cotati. The Kree have shown to be reproductive via cross-breeding with humans normals and other alien races. Classification Blue-skinned : The Blue-skinned Kree represent the archetype and the base of the Kree species. Pink-skinned : In an attempt to further their development, some Kree bred with other species, producing the "pink-skinned" Kree, who are similar in appearance to Caucasian humans. These pinks (also called "whites") eventually outnumbered the blue-skin Kree. KREE-HUMAN HYBRID Ce-Ael, a product of a union between a Kree Warrior and a Human, has obtained various inhuman attributes as a result of her bloodline. Primarily her appearance, like most Kree, stands out above all else as a dominant gene in her genetics. As one of only a few Kree-Hybrids, and one born and later infused with pure Kree Blood to further strengthen her abilities - which resulted in an accident. Ce-Ael’s physical abilities are on par, if not more advanced than her Kree Predecessors due to intensive training and the blood transfusion. SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH : At a base level, Ce-Ael is half-Kree by blood this means she is stronger than that of a human of similar age, height and build. However, as a modified Kree-Human Hybrid, who has been trained intensely as a Kree warrior, this means she has twice the strength of a human of a similar age, height, and build. SUPERHUMAN DURABILTIY : The Kree are very durable, while not bulletproof they are still fully capable of shrugging off hits from beings as powerful as Captain America effortlessly and are presumed to be capable of surviving much stronger hits. SUPERHUMAN ENDURANCE : Ce-Ael’s skin, muscle, and bone tissue density have from birth been increased compared to that of human’s with similar training. As such, Ce-Ael possesses resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes, Kree energy shots, large explosions or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a human without being horrendously injured. At a base, a Kree warrior has twice the endurance of a human with similar training. SUPERHUMAN STAMINA : Ce-Ael’s advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. This is due to a combination of her genetics, and that of her intensive training undergone as a child. ADVANCED SUPERHUMAN SPEED : Ce-Ael is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the capability of the finest human athlete, and push that of god-like capabilities. This is due to a combination of her genetics, and that of her intensive training undergone as a child. As a Kree-Human hybrid, Ce-Ael was supposed to develop an aptitude for flight however her genetics cancelled out that ability but enhanced her speed as a result - her speed can reach almost god-like levels, that can appear like teleportation in certain circumstances. SUPERHUMAN AGILITY : Ce-Ael’s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. This is due to a combination of her genetics, and that of her intensive training undergone as a child. SUPERHUMAN REFLEXES : Ce-Ael’s reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. This is due to a combination of her genetics, and that of her intensive training undergone as a child. REGENERATIVE HEALING FACTOR : If she is injured, Ce-Ael can rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. For example, she has fully healed severe burns over a large portion of her body within a matter of moments. It isn't known if she is able to fully regenerate missing limbs or organs. However, the regeneration of her cells is at a level that leaves Ce-Ael in her prime - appearing ageless. SEVENTH SENSE : Kree women possess the potential for psychic abilities of various kinds, collectively referred to as a "seventh sense". This psychic potential has manifested as clairvoyance, precognition, or even lethal attributes. Some Kree women can reach into the mind of male-sex species to manipulate their desires or drain another's life force completely. For Ce-Ael, her Seventh Sense manifested based on the planet she was raised on; Earth and then the planet where these abilities manifested; Hala. Abilities Techno-Inventing As an ability located in that of the sound mind, Ce-Ael was introduced to technology in her home country on Earth. She developed a passion and a drive for technological advances to better those of the planet. Maybe the will if her Kree blood or of her human curiosity, Ce-Ael developed a passion for creation of technology. Growing up, especially around those fully submerged in the most technological advanced country on Earth, it was no shock to that of her parents when she dove directly into that of basic programming in at young age. Before the sudden death of her father, Ce-Ael aided him in his quests to the capital and helped was left to learn by those behind the screens. After her father’s passing, Ce-Ael was then thrust into the planet of Hala with Alien technology where her curiosity grew. Her seventh-sense developed on Hala, and made itself known in that of Techno-Inventing. Ce-Ael’s brain works at a different wave length, her thoughts wrapped into the creation of technology. She can create and manipulate technological constructs from only the material around her. This ability manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows Ce-Ael’s physical interaction with machines, or even with concentration a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data; especially with the contracts of her own creation. Her skills in this, based that on her intelligence enables her to create various items with no flaws. However, where general forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements wether that is of Human technological advances or Kree technological advances. Ce-Ael is capable of creating powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are both, and/or of one type of technology she has been shown to. Mechanical Intuition : As a base with her intelligence, Ce-Ael can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device and create a schematic in their mind. This aids in her ability to create, modify and mend any piece of technology Alien or Human, even the ones that are labelled mere scrap and garbage. Cyberlingualism : Ce-Ael can communicate either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically, with all forms of technology, including machinery, computers and other electronics. She can hack into cyber systems, restore information and break computer codes. Enhanced Hacking : As a followup on her intuition and her cyberlingualism, Ce-Ael instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. She can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. This also enables her to spot discrepancies with code to thus stop other means of hacking to occur. Codification : Ce-Ael’s brain is a complex machine in itself, allowing her to create complex codes, symbols or systems and even very difficult riddles, questions and spells that can be impossible to solve in order to protect or keep something safe. Ce-Ael can complex structures like Labyrinths and other types of constructs of any size and shape, even a complex particle. and create entire codification systems (Mathematical, Philosophical, Mechanical, etc.) that are very difficult to understand even for experts like the secret of the universe or what's the image and shape of nothing. These codifications can range from small items to cosmic scales. Ce-Ael can also codify her brain to protect information or to cause confusion in others and codify enemies abilities making them powerless; though this extreme takes a lot of concentration and can be undone as if the enemy has amnesia on how to use their abilities. The base of this ability is that by creating codes Ce-Ael is forming a complex system. Data Download : Ce-Ael can download any information, materials and items from anywhere and nowhere. She can download new materials, new information and gadgets out of nothing. At full strength in many centuries, Ce-Ael can gather energies and organise them into the form of a process bar to help reach completion. Weaponry Refinement : Ce-Ael is capable of enhancing the performance of any weapon by supernatural or scientific means in order to make them stronger and give the new and/or greater powers. The weapon may have added material to make it less fragile and more durable, or enhanced features to make them more powerful. This is a process in which is completed in two ways, electronically and manually. GPS Control : Ce-Ael can provide location and time information in all weather, geography, structures, roads, names given anywhere on earth, space and others worlds given in the universe. She can even provide others with a "GPS" navigation to help their allies find the way. With this power Ce-Ael can be become a living command center that gives out movements to everyone. Proficiency Control - Machine Based : Ce-Ael can manipulate the effectiveness of any technological product, allowing her to increase or decrease the potency of any machine and control the probability or improbability of something happening to said machine. Skills Master Combantant Having been trained for most of her life by her mother, Na-Tae, Ce-Ael is a highly skilled, fierce and formidable unarmed combatant, as well as an expert of the Kree's unique martial arts. During her workouts, Ce-Ael proved to be almost equal to her own coach and mother Na-Tae, although has only ever beaten her Champion mother once. Programming Having lived on both Hala and Earth, Ce-Ael's exposure to technology has been something from day dot. In her childhood, she used to read up on methods of coding which her mind easily recalls and acts upon. At the age of 10, Ce-Ael was welcomed as a junior amongst those in the Wakanda Research and Development Centre in which she thrived before the passing of her father; three years later. This skill further developed on Hala, having the ruling AI taking a liking to her from day dot. Equipment Kree Ear Piece : This is a piece of alien technology always seen on her person. It is found in her ear much like a regular piece of bluetooth. It works in a way to allow Ce-Ael to listen in to communication from around the planet and that back to Hala where her mother resides. This earpiece is black in appearance and is quite small fitting within the ear. Communication Bands : In conjunction with the ear piece, the bands on her wrists act as a means of communication with the technology around her for easy access and signal for any means of communication. Relationships History Born before the death of King T’Chaka, to a loving couple within Birnin Zana, Wakanda, Zelle Rhea Chanu opened her eyes taking in the world. With a mother who looked otherworldly with her pink skin, and a father who was king of the night in her eyes; she new immediately she was loved. To the shock of her father, Zelle developed faster than human children; her intellect being far greater and the level of her Mother’s origin race. She was taught Kree mother tongue, isiXhosa and English as a child, and spoke all three openly around the house. At five, Zelle began her schooling with her mother who was far more advanced than those in their country. Her schooling consisted of combat training, mathematics, language, english literature, spelling and grammar and art. To her father’s excitement, Zelle was ready to assimilate with others her age at age eight. There she met and befriended many, but was eventually cast aside due to her differences - typical school-age behaviour. Having excelled in her schooling, Zelle at her mother’s request was allowed to graduate early. At ten, Zelle had completed her junior and senior schooling - much to her father’s shock. Wanting her father’s approval in her life, Zella did everything she could to make him proud - though he was always proud of his little girl. Taking an interest in her father’s job, Shunje often took Zelle to his workplace in the capitol to watch and learn that of the technologies Wakanda had to offer. He even persuaded his boss to take her on as a junior to aid him after her shocking revelation with the use of Vibranium which sparked a creative spree lasting three years. Sadly, due to a malfunction in the centre Shunje was caught in the crossfire trying to protect Zelle from a wayward weapon. Zelle was thirteen by this stage, she was distraught at the sight but was informed that he died instantly and there was no suffering. Na-Tae, Zelle’s mother was heartbroken and lost with the death of her love. She was comforted by many but in the end she decided to head back to her home to raise Zelle in an environment where she’ll be challenged. They travelled to the Planet Hala, where everything changed. Those on Hala refused to call Zelle by her Wakandan name, thus being given her Kree name; Ce-Ael. Na-Tae did use her birth name around the house but eventually it because a middle name due to the pain of loss they both felt as the name was given to her by her father, Shunje. At thirteen, an ability manifested within Ce-Ael - with no shock to Na-Tae. Ce-Ael developed the ability to create technology based on her intellect. This ability manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows Ce-Ael’s physical interaction with machines, or even with concentration a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data; especially with the contracts of her own creation. For years Ce-Ael was trained by her mother who was discovered to be a Champion among the Kree. She learnt her mother fled the Kree Empire to avoid being wed to the crazed, psychopath Ronan the Accuser. Ce-Ael learnt of her mother’s history and her discard of her family due to their want for power, all the while training to not only protect herself but to protect others. She grew with her abilities and began using it to benefit both her mother and herself to stay safe. At eighteen, Ce-Ael was taken to the Supreme Intelligence for an analysation of her strengths, weaknesses and who she will become. In her meeting with the Supreme Intelligence, she was met with the man she lost when she was thirteen; Shunje. From there, the Imperial leader of the Kree was met with one of the most advanced technological minds they have ever met. Ce-Ael was impressed with the advancement in which Central Intelligence is, but she was able to mentally decode the intensity of the control they had on their world. This is when a threat was thrown her way by Central Intelligence; Join or be Controlled. Ce-Ael chose to break free in which shocked Central Intelligence, she was able to block off her mind and lock down her emotions to cut Central Intelligence’s connection with her. Na-Tae felt the disturbance, and her daughter’s emotional disconnect. It was time for Ce-Ael to walk her own path in anyway she see’s fit - and that is what she did. At eighteen, Ce-Ael bid her mother goodbye and found her way back to Earth. By the time she returned, King T’Chaka had long since passed and his son T’Challa had taken the throne. Life had become fairly interesting when Ce-Ael showed her identifier to showcase she is a dependent of the land. Welcomed as if she was away from home, Ce-Ael become an important inventor of tech within Wakanda. After her twentieth birthday, Ce-Ael left Wakanda to venture out into the world; she however has begun her own testing with Kree and Wakandan technologies. She created her gadgets, and even had one sent to her mother for easy communication. Ce-Ael fell into the S.H.I.E.L.D radar after an incident on the streets of New York, where she was able to pin down a gunman on a rampage. She was able to avoid being shot, and onlookers claim she was in one place and suddenly she had the gunman on the ground with the gun out of his hand; with her knee on his back having pinned his hands beneath her knee. It was as if she had speed well above that of human capabilities - even most so than most super humans. THIS IS WHERE HER STORY BEGINS Weaknesses Ce-Ael, like most beings have a list of weaknesses that make them more human. *Bugs. (Nuff Said.) *She finds discomfort with foam, and often looses her train of thought and concentration due to large quantities of the stuff. *Her abilities, Techno-Inventing, is a default requires concentration and with a lack of thought throughout completion will disrupt the process. This usually is the occurrence of malfunctions, explosions and so forth. Trivia & Quotes TBA © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Tia's Biographies Category:Biographies Category:Characters